


Chapstick kisses

by MarvellouslyObsessed



Category: Haikyuu!!, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I have too much writing to get typed up and I haven't written on here for a while soooo...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellouslyObsessed/pseuds/MarvellouslyObsessed
Summary: based Of a prompt I got from a generator.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Chapstick kisses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: person B absolutely loves the taste of the chapstick/lip balm person A used, so they keep stealing kisses from person A.

Bokuto koutarou: 

🦉Bokuto loves your kisses already but mango flavoured chapstick kisses are the bomb.com for our precious owl boi. They’re seriously addicting to him. 

🦉so whenever you do he would always draw out the kiss so he could try and extract every last bit of it from your lips for himself the cheeky bastard. 

🦉the amount of kisses you already receive from him were overwhelming but when your wearing chapstick it’s doubled...no tripled it’s normal amount. 

🦉even if you offer to apply some on his lips so he wouldn’t keep kissing you dry, he’d just throw it to the far ends of the room and kiss you anyway, it made you blush beet red and made you embarrassed for sure but you couldn’t help but get all fuzzy from the amount of affection he was giving you. 

🦉he’s just too cute that it’s hard to resist him especially when he whips out those molten gold puppy dog eyes. 

🦉here’s your medal for simping over beefy boi and his juicy 🎂 (don’t worry we’re all simps for him.) 

🦉overtime you gotten use to the extra affection but that doesn’t mean the blush that came with it was easily rid of. 

Kuroo Tetsurou: 

🐈 you had a chapstick addiction, it ranged from basic plain ones to sweeter ones such as Hershey’s, refreshers, chocolate orange, pomegranate, coco butter and many many more that laid unused and unsealed in your drawers. 

🐈you switch it up from day to day or whatever you fancied at the time. 

🐈But Kuroo’s favourite would have to be the first fruity chapstick you had in your possession, cherry chapstick, he didn’t know if it was the smell he liked or the fact that whenever you apply it to your lips it made them look plumper and rosier to some affect that made it all the more tempting to kiss you. 

🐈it soon became a challenge for him to kiss your lips whenever he could to a) taste the chapstick and b) see your beet root red blush upon your cheeks that made his day all the more worthwhile. 

🐈even before you greeted him at school, his lips were already on yours, not caring if there were others around to witness the display of affection. 

🐈this rooster bastard would have the audacity to tease you afterwards with that sadistic smirk upon his dumb (yet handsomely structured) face, watching as you covered your face between your hands whilst he pulls you into his arms tightly. 

🐈 “awww don’t hide that flawless face of yours (y/n)-chan, then I won’t be able to kiss the chapstick right off your lips then~” your blush got critically redder then ever after that but thank fuck the bell saved you from anymore orelse you would’ve combusted. 

🐈you swore he was gonna be the end of you, he really was. 

🐈stupid rooster....but he’s your stupid rooster. 

Virgil Sanders: 

🕸Patton likes cookie chapstick, roman likes strawberry chapstick, Logan likes raspberry chapstick and Virgil likes the more mellow chapstick flavours such as pear, pineapple or coconut. 

🕸more especially when your wearing it. Sue him. 

🕸they weren’t sweet because your lips already provided much of the sweetness on their own. 

🕸 he mainly steals kisses when you two are alone to your own devices, one such place was his room. 

🕸in public you Wow would receive small pecks on the lips, mainly when everyone had left or when their backs were turned whilst deeper, longer ones in less occupied rooms. 

🕸you could just be watching a movie together and halfway through he’d lift your head up by the chin and give you a chaste kiss until your cheeks are as red as apples. 

🕸 after he pulls back he would Swipe he tongue across the bottom of his lip and wink at you which didn’t fucking help the ever growing blush upon your cheeks, which he would find cute and irresistible.


End file.
